Farthest Ends
by Kaeru Ranawa
Summary: A girl confronted by Destiny. A boy with a will to stop it.   A story that spans a few  3 to be exact  lifetimes about friendship, love, power, and finding where you belong. Based on life itself: a torrent of uncertainty.


**Hello, it's Kaeru! This is what I've been working on, it's the product of my sweat, blood, and tears during November 2010. (For any of you who don't know, NaNoWriMo.) There's no honorifics because this was supposed to be catered towards an audience that doesn't even know the stuff. This 50,000 word novel is not related to my fanfics, The Legend of the Ranawa. You will see that MANY of the original concepts are included, but it is a _completely seperate universe_. Completely. (The Sasuke in this story is NOT the Sasuke in my other sotrys. Not even from Naruto. He is a _completely different character_.) I admit I did have some personality traits that were influenced by the Naruto Sasuke, but other than that... I think you get it. xD So keeping that in mind, please enjoy!**

**-Part One: Transform-**

**-One: Encounter-**

**-Kaeru-**

My first day of school. Why was I being forced to do this?

"Kaeru, we live in the High Ring, and can get you the best education in the world. Don't pass up this opportunity!" I really wanted to pass up the opportunity. Oh, I bet you're wondering how we know that we have the best education in the world. Well... that's pretty easy. You see... we live in the High Ring in The Metropolis. The Metropolis is the most advanced place in our society, and in The Metropolis, the High Ring is the most high class, high tech area of the place. So why am I not happy with this huge education? I'm treated like total crap. Yup... I've been in the school system since kindergarten and they either don't know me at all... or they just tease me to no end. Hopefully today was a new year. It's finally high school. I'm finally older. I'm hoping the other kids/teens all matured.

Of course, I had to get into my uniform. The school administration sent me an email telling me to go and buy one, since 'It's high school! Time for change, so time for a uniform!' of course, as soon as I got that email, mom ran out and got a uniform for me. It was a style that screamed 'Japanese School Girl', but it was administration, so I didn't want to argue. Strangely, it was also the summer version. Because it was a day after my birthday, (January 1) It was absolutely no time to be wearing it. Oh well, the school was able to change its climate, so I guess they felt like summer in winter. I slowly tied back my jet black hair, it went down to my shoulder, and it felt too short. Next, I put the shirt on. The sleeves were short, they only went a little higher than my elbow, and it wasn't my favorite color. (I don't look good in white.) At least the skirt was blue, but it was all pleated and higher than my knees. (To me, this is one of the most skimpy things I've ever worn. I'm beyond modest.)

"Kaeru! Get to school! The teleport is ready!" believe it or not, this time is not super-far into the future. It's only 2013! (Yes, 2012 is a myth... but a fun myth!)

"Yes, mom! Getting there!" I grabbed my bag with all my books and my lunch. School was in 5 minutes, and the teleport had a weird 5 minute lag, so I was JUST going to make it.

"Wait! You forgot the tie!" I ran back, thankful that my mom reminded me, put it on, and mentally prepared for a scolding at school.

"OK, I'm going now!" I stepped in, and turned into a silvery mass.

"Have fun!" The only fun part about school was coming and going. During the teleportation, you could see the entire city as you whizzed past buildings and people. It was pretty much flying around without wings. During this time, I thought about my schedule. Science first, then math, English, history, culture, technology, and physical education. All my classes were AP except for science, which I had to share with the annoying populars. After contemplating my goals for the year other than 'Don't get beat up', I saw the school, which meant my trip was over. Of course, everything must come to an end eventually, and I got down to the school teleport, materialized, and ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I forgot about my uniform, and I didn't set my alarm-"

"Miss... Ranawa? I'm sorry, but there's no excuse for being late in my class. Please take a seat." I sat in one of the two seats they left in front for me."Also... what's this about uniforms? This is a public high school for the High Ring. We don't have uniforms!" She looked at me like I was crazy, and I finally found out why I got that email. Some of the populars looked at me and giggled. Apparently one of them hacked into the school system (who knew they had the mental capacity? Oh wait, they must've bribed a nerd.) and got an administrator email, then used it against me. Not that I was surprised. At all."I'll repeat for Kaeru, we have a new student this year. He came from the world below," Which is likely your home now. "to study here." She motioned towards the mystery boy, who was nonchalantly gazing out of the window."Why don't you introduce yourself?" He snapped back into reality, and walked to the board, grabbed a marker on our compboard, (It's basically our main classroom board projected onto the wall l that you could interact with.) and wrote his name in English and another language... that certainly was NOT English. He sounded out his name as he wrote.

"Sa-su-ke Sa-ru-to-bi." He placed the marker on the ledge provided, and started his intro."My name is Sasuke Sarutobi. I'm named after a famous ninja, but I don't expect myself to live up to my name." He had a unique look, his hair was all messy, but it looked cool at the same time."I don't like much, but I don't hate much." His clothes were the same style as mine, but a boys' uniform version, and somehow looking messier and more formal at the same time."I'm not here for a better education or because I was kicked out of my former school." His deep voice rang and reverberated through the classroom."I'm here to complete a simple mission." He looked straight at me. He looked at me with clear black eyes, full of resolve that could pierce your soul."I'm looking..." Eyes full of resolve, insight, and... loneliness and sadness?"for my Destined One."

Laughter burst from the boys side, and from the other side, the application of lip gloss. I, being in the middle, just put my head down to avoid the chaos. The teacher attempted to quiet us down with a shout, but her voice was swallowed in the craziness. The new kid who was more popular and well know than me called out for silence, and the teacher assigned him a seat. The only free seat. That seat was next to me.

"Okay class, now that you've met Sasuke, please show him around the school and answer any questions he may have. On another note," She erased Sasuke's name and opened syllabus for the quarter. "For this first quarter, we will be studying far east culture and legends." Everyone groaned. "This is Freshman History!" She paused to make sure everyone was quiet. "A legend we will be looking at carefully is the Legend of the Guardians. Since we have a little time left, we will have a quick intro on tomorrows lesson." She pulled up a power point and started the lesson preview. "The Legend of the Guardians emerged in a small village in China called Heibai." She advanced the slide. "These Guardians were said to have magic powers from something called 'Saineng', or, energy. To use these powers, they've been said to use 'Kima', or actual words, and 'Zhooyuu', or magic stones that could change shape in any way." She advanced the slide. "These warriors could use a maximum of 15 spells, since they were aligned to a special element." She advanced the slide to reveal the picture of an octagonal chart with lines that were complete and incomplete. What the heck was that? "This is the chart they used to track who had which power. We don't know how they knew, but they did somehow!" She looked at the clock. "Since periods are shortened today, this is all the time we have. Class dismissed!" Needless to say, everyone swarmed around the new guy, so I made a quick escape to the door. When I got to math class, I got the same surprise.

"We have a new student today!" Sasuke repeated his same intro with the same reaction, and the same sort of seat next to me. During the teacher's explanation of this-is-this and that-is-that, I decided to pass him a note.

'Hi, my name is Kaeru. Are you in all my classes?' I slid it to his desk, and he looked at it, and took his pencil out to write a reply.

'No clue. Are you one of those quiet types?'

'I guess. People tease me a lot, so I don't bother talking. Anything you say can be turned against you.'

'Smart, but you forgot the part about whatever you do as well.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Are you a nerd of sorts?'

'Why would you say that!'

'There's no problem with it. You just write notes with such correct grammar and spelling.'

'No problem? Where are you from? And you do too!' The teacher stopped the class, it was time to switch. Like last time, the crowd swarmed Sasuke while I shrinked away. I ran to history. This same rinse-wash-repeat continued until lunch, where I sat in the usual area: alone. But not this year. A bunch of populars rushed to my table immediately as I sat down. what were they going to tease me about this time? The fact I don't know my real parents? The fact that I've been searching for several years but have turned up empty every time? The fact that I'm an outsider from The Metropolis (I'm only here because my adoptive parents lived here.)?

"Hey, Ranawa. Heard you're with that new kid." They kept chiming in. It wasn't the usual... but it was still hurtful.

"Why bother with him? He's out of your league!"

"Just leave him with us, okay honey?" I just sat there and ate my ramen. Ignore. That's my game. Unfortunately, they didn't like it.

"Hey! Listen to us!" I ignored.

"You..." I ignored.

"Ugh... how do you like THIS?" A foot that was originally connected with the floor connected to my stomach, and despite coming from a girly-girl, it actually hurt. I felt the need to throw up, but I held it in. If I got up, I'd get another foot. But if I stayed down, I would lose more of the honor I didn't have. So, I struck back with a witty comment.

"It was a great gift..." I stood up."Thank you." She lunged forward, attempting to punch me. I tried to step back, but my stomach pain prevented me from doing so."Urk..." At that moment, I felt an arm behind my back, gently keeping me off the floor. When I opened my eyes, I could see Sasuke's messy-but-cool hair and the populars fist in Sasuke's hand.

"Pick on someone else." His deep voice made him that much more intimidating. When he delivered the message, he let go of her hand, and the populars all ran away. He then picked me up, and carried me to the nurse's office."Miss Ranawa... don't worry." The pain faded, I felt like my mind was fading with it, while words were feeding, ringing into my mind.

'We are Destined.' This was the last time I saw him for a long time. The one who started everything, Sasuke Sarutobi.

**-Sasuke-**

An obligation. Haven't I had enough already?

"Sasuke, after Hio left, you have no one as a partner. You can't continue like this."

"I can and will." They narrowed their eyes, and proposed an idea.

"We know a solution. Just go there for one day and see if you can find anyone. If not, you may continue solo. But if you lie to us... you already know the consequences." It was a fair deal. I wouldn't find anyone like Hio. She was my Destined. I would find no other.  
>It was set, tomorrow I'd go to that dimension again to find a new partner in my father's 'Metropolis'.<p>

I woke up, and got dressed in my usual school outfit.

"Transport: Metropolis." I imagined the school I was to go to, and used my saineng to get there, much easier than those silly teleports. The next instant, I opened my eyes and stood before the school. I hate this city. Nothing is different, it's all perfected tech to rot the brain. I looked around to see if anything changed since I went here to find Hio, all that was different was the age. I stepped in, hearing my feet echo in the dusty hallway. Clearly, the front door had long since been devoid of purpose. After stopping in the main office and picking up my schedule, I went to find my first classroom, science. I entered the room, and found everyone, including the teacher, enter by teleports. She looked at me, and then suddenly seemed to remember an email from staff.

"Oh! You must be the new student! Welcome, please stand right there," she pointed to a spot next to the window."And we'll figure out where you sit later." I stared outside. To the place with an artificial sky. Nature had been driven out, only to let the flow of 'knowledge' in. The whole class seemed to be in now, with the exception of two seats. One was probably for me. But the other?"It looks like we're missing a student, so class, please welcome the new student-" She was cut off by the teleporter and a girl wearing a sailor fuku came running in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I forgot about my uniform, and I didn't set my alarm-"

"Miss... Ranawa? I'm sorry, but there's no excuse for being late in my class. Please take a seat." She sat in the right-most seat that was empty, and looked in the crowd behind her, then puffed her cheeks and stared at the front while fidgeting."I'll repeat for Kaeru, we have a new student this year. He came from the world below to study here." She motioned towards me, so I quickly snapped back into reality."Why don't you introduce yourself?" I walked to the board, grabbed a marker on the compboard, and wrote my name in English and Japanese, the country I'm from. I sounded out his name as I wrote.

"Sa-su-ke Sa-ru-to-bi." I placed my marker on a ledge, and started on the intro I kinda prepared."My name is Sasuke Sarutobi. I'm named after a famous ninja, but I don't expect myself to live up to my name." I saw everyone in the class looking at me."I don't like much, but I don't hate much." Boys, out of envy?"I'm not here for a better education or because I was kicked out of my former school." Girls, out of physical attraction?"I'm here to complete a simple mission." Somehow, I looked at that girl, who was the latecomer."I'm looking..." Her eyes were full of loneliness, longing, want for purpose, and... love?"for my Destined One." The instant I finished and put the marker down, I heard stifled laughter and the rustle of papers in bags. I turned around, and the boys burst in laughter while the girls were busy putting on lip gloss. Ew. For one thing, my first impressions were telling me my Destined was not one of these girls. But that one in the front, the one taking cover from chaos, actually looked a bit promising.

"Okay, class. Calm down!" Nobody heard her. So I decided to help out.

"QUIET PLEASE!" It worked.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now for your seat..." She looked at the only seat available."You may sit next to Kaeru. Kaeru, please raise your hand so Sasuke knows where to sit." The girl who did nothing before did as told. I sat in the last empty seat in the classroom, the empty seat next to her.

"Okay class, now that you've met Sasuke, please show him around the school and answer any questions he may have. On another note," She erased my name and found the syllabus for the quarter. "For this first quarter, we will be studying far east culture and legends." Everyone groaned. I was intrigued. "This is Freshman History!" She paused to make sure everyone was quiet. "A legend we will be looking at carefully is the Legend of the Guardians. Since we have a little time left, we will have a quick intro on tomorrows lesson." She pulled up a power point and started the lesson preview. My only question, how were they going to screw this up? "The Legend of the Guardians emerged in a small village in China called Heibai." She advanced the slide. She passed this part. "These Guardians were said to have magic powers from something called 'Saineng', or, energy. To use these powers, they've been said to use 'Kima', or actual words, and 'Zhooyuu', or magic stones that could change shape in any way." She advanced the slide. I heard too much 'been said to' do this or that, did she know this enough to teach or not? "These warriors could use a maximum of 15 spells, since they were aligned to a special element." She was wrong. The slide revealed the picture of an octagonal chart with lines that were complete and incomplete. The Early Heaven Ba Gua. "This is the chart they used to track who had which power. We don't know how they knew, but they did somehow!" She looked at the clock. My question? How the hell was she going to teach this and teach it the right way! "Due to the shortened periods of the first day, class is dismissed. Please go to your next class, and see you tomorrow!" Random chimes of 'thank you' and 'goodbye' were said, and I was suddenly swarmed with the jealousy of those boys and the curiosity of those girls. But the other one, the one I was sitting next to, was gone.  
>After 2 minutes of kicking, screaming, and attempted escaping, I got out of the crowd. I was named after a ninja, but I certainly never felt like one. My next class was math, so I followed the map they had to take half-an-hour to find to get to the room. The map was a bit out dated, but that was only expected. Luckily, I'm an expert navigator, and got to the class just as the bell rang. Surprisingly, the girl was there too. she looked at me, and blushed. Then puffed her cheeks. Was it a habit? I decided to sit next to her, since she was the only one I knew. The teacher noticed me, and I gave my same intro, like this place, it was the same. Each time. No difference. Same with the reactions. No difference what-so-ever. After 5 minutes into the teacher's this-that rant, I found a small post-it on my desk. The handwriting on it was elaborate, yet simple. Easy to read, too.<p>

'Hi, my name is Kaeru. Are you in all my classes?'I saw it, and wrote a reply.

'No clue. Are you one of those quiet types?'

'I guess. People tease me a lot, so I don't bother talking. Anything you say can be turned against you.'

'Smart, but you forgot the part about whatever you do as well.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Are you a nerd of sorts?'

'Why would you say that!'

'There's no problem with it. You just write notes with such correct grammar and spelling.'

'No problem? Where are you from? And you do too!' She shouldn't... she never should know where I'm from. She would get sucked into the war. I mean, if I told her, I could be her Destined, she could be my Destined, but is it worth it? No... it wouldn't be. Luckily, the class bell rang, she escaped, and I got swarmed. Again. This process of escaping, running, meeting, and passing went on. At least, until lunch. I ran to the bathroom, splashed water in my face, and thought. Was she my Destined? What about Hio? Was this all... real? My mind wandered until I heard a scream from the lunchroom. It activated something in me, something I never knew I had. And I used it.

Running faster than I ever have, I spotted Kaeru being bullied by some popular girls and rushed to the spot, grabbing Kaeru while she fell, and stopping the girl's fist in the process.

"Pick on someone else." Was my simple message. I let go of her hand, and she ran away. Kaeru saw me. I couldn't let her know my secret, let her know my world. I saw her begin to mouth my name and I ran with her. To the one place I knew about, her home (which I had seen her come out of earlier). I saw it, snuck in,and placed her on her bed."Heal." I waved my hand over her, and she looked more at ease. Her peaceful face was something worth fighting for, something I could fight for. After admiring her for another chunk of time, I whispered into her ear,"We are Destined." and left her room. To my surprise, her mom was waiting right outside."A-ah! I'm..." she put her finger to her lips, 'silence' and motioned for me to follow her.

"You're finally here!" Did her mother know anything about me?

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're Kaeru's Guardian, right?" She knew.

"H-how could you say that? I'm not a guardian, I can't even live up to my name!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even think about lying. I knew a girl who was a guardian once. What are you planning to do with my daughter?"

"I'm not planning anything other than planning to go away."

"So you plan on just leaving her?" I didn't think of it like that, but I guess I was.

"I... am."

"How irresponsible. A man isn't a man if he leaves his woman by herself." Was she telling me I wasn't mature enough! Well...

"You're right." There was an awkward pause.

"Well how are you going to man up to this?"

"...I'll return." If I wanted to protect her, maybe I'd do it by staying away from her for now."On her sixteenth birthday, I'll come back. I swear..." I put my hands in a Guardian Seal formation,"I will return to this very spot on Kaeru Kawazu Ranawa's sixteenth birthday." Her mom smiled slightly.  
>"What was all that for?" I started to go outside, so I could return to the other world. This Destiny... could I ever change it? I stopped outside once I could face the house and see it all. The outside... it was a bit cold. And it was... snowing. In a 'perfect' world where nothing changed.<p>

"It was... a promise." I raised my hand,"Transport: Heibai." and disappeared. Flickering from this world, I saw my last glance of Kaeru, who was waking up and rubbing her eyes. I smiled. Someday... I'll see her again.

**It's definitely not the best, and I will probably go back and edit this sometime in the future. Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
